Jaherman Jahowns
Introduction ''i have a crushing fetish - Jaherman Jahowns '' Appearance Jaherman often takes on the form of a regular high school student but when enraged he takes on elements and characteristics from the one true God Jahseh Dwayne Onfroy. In this state labeled unofficially "Jah Mode" by onlookers, it appears that the facial markings of the great Jahseh Dwayne Onfroy appear on Jaherman along with his distinct hair. Onlookers have reported Jaherman is cited as being aggressive, hostile, and musically versatile. Along with his personality changing Jaherman changes his speaking pattern from that of "spotlight uh moonlight uh" to "I'm like bitch, who is your mans?, aye can't keep my dick in my pants, aye my bitch don't love me no more, aye she kick me out I'm like vro, aye that bitch don't wanna be friends, aye I gave her dick, she got mad, aye she put her tongue on my dick, aye look at my wrist, about 10, aye just got a pound of that boof, aye brought that shit straight to the booth, aye Tommy my Hilfiger boots, aye she said want fuck bitch, I do, aye you put a gun on my mans, aye I put a hole in your parents, aye I just got lean on my ksubis, aye I got an uzi no uzi, aye." Along with his earlier speaking pattern these strange words cannot and have not been deciphered. Personality Jaherman relishes in the power he was born with usually using it to torture beings he deems lower than him. Despite his somewhat cruel past times he is often found enjoying the hobby of adding Jah hair to beings he wishes to bless. It is rumored that beings who have Jah hair added to them receive blessings from Jah himself if he believes that the hair suits them. Lore Easily the most powerful out of the idiot kids. Originally born from the remains of Jahseh Dwayne Onfroy that were cremated on June 28, 2018. He was born with strength that was simply immeasurable to current human knowledge. Despite being constantly surrounded by beings that are 5'1 and below Jaherman was born from Jahseh's bullet hole wound at the grand height of 69'11. Usually Jaherman can be found in the Parking lot which happened to be the final resting place of his father Jahseh. When spoken to Jaherman often speaks in a strange language that can't be deciphered by current technology. Many visitors to this location often tell the same story and say that he mostly utters the words "spotlight uh moonlight uh nigga, why you trippin'? get your mood right, uh shawty look good in the moonlight all these pussy niggas so bad mind spotlight, moonlight nigga, why you trippin'? get your mood right shawty look good in the moonlight all these pussy niggas so bad mind spotlight, uh, moonlight nigga, why you trippin'? get your mood right, uh shawty look good in the moonlight all these pussy niggas so bad mind spotlight, moonlight nigga, why you trippin'? get your mood right shawty look good in the moonlight all these pussy niggas so bad mind" No current listeners have been able to figure out what this means and none have been able to communicate with Jaherman properly. Stats Intelligence - 40,000 Strength - 45,000 Social Skills - 2,000,000 Cooking Skills - 100 Knowledge about Gekyume - ∞ News about Jahseh Rest in Peace Dad I am SAD! Lies from Gekyumes Mom �� Jahseh's Charity